


Throwing Light

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: Loneliness isn’t a new feeling for Agent Kallus.





	

Loneliness isn’t a new feeling for Agent Kallus. He knows it all too well. Anyone who has climbed the ranks of the empire can atest to that. Being cold isn’t distinctly shocking either. Star destroyers were kept at a livable temperature yes, but they were far from being cozy and were not made much more inviting by the people in them.

 

After his disappearance and near death on the geonosian moon, Kallus had expected a warmer welcome, from Admiral Constantine at least. They worked closely, proximity alone might have made them more friendly. But it didn’t.

 

 _Maybe it’s something I did…_ Kallus thinks as he settles in for the night. _Although being as bad as I am at this job might be enough._ He rolls over, _Such comforting thoughts to have before sleep_ . He thinks sarcastically. Really he’s surprised he hasn’t met his death yet. _Well I have, almost…_

 

In the few minutes after he had crashed on bahrain with Garazeb Orrelios he thought he would die. It would have been fitting after he had caused so much pain to the lasat people. His body would have rested there, frozen and alone on that moon, beyond hope of decay. Not even the ground would have reclaimed his body for its enrichment. His death just like his life would have given nothing back to the universe. Is there any colder darker thought than that the dirt itself will not take you back?

 

But Garazeb...Zeb didn’t kill him. Against all reason he was alive and as much as he wanted to believe it was just so they could finish their fight fairly, that dosen’t explain how Zeb had treated him afterward. People who were supposed to value him had never treated him with such consideration. Zeb had not only let him live, but also didn’t let him freeze or fall to his death and in the end Zeb had let him go. He had spared Kallus what was sure to be a long and uncomfortable interrogation process and the fearful shame that would come after. If Kallus were to betray the empire, even under those circumstances, his dishonor was sure to be short lived. Zeb had gone out of his way to be merciful and compassionate.

 

Kallus still remembers what it was like after they had escaped the cave, when he was still on the ground after being thrown about. The feeling of Zeb’s warm hands around his waist, picking him up ands setting him straight. The heat was like some new forbidden knowledge he never should have tasted, but now that he has, there is no going letting go.

 

He turns on his back and watches the light from the meteor dance across the ceiling. What is this feeling that he has found? Zeb’s voice comes to mind _“I don’t know but it’s warm and it throws light.”_  Whatever this is that is keeping Kallus awake, he knows he needs to act on it.

 

He needs to pay back for the times he cheated death and also for the times he cheated life. He knows that this is impossible but something warm growing inside him wants to believe it can be so.

 

_“Here,” Zeb says as he tosses Kallus the meteor “ Warm yourself up”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr @brorifles !


End file.
